iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer
''I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer ''is the third and final installment of the series directed by Sylvain White and written by Michael D. Weiss. It was filmed in Park City, Utah and doesn't feature any of the original characters of the first summer apart from the the antagonist serial killer Benjamin Willis. Plot On July 4, Amber Williams (Brooke Nevin), her friends Zoe Warner (Torrey DeVitto) and Roger Pack (Seth Packard), and her boyfriend Colby Patterson (David Paetkau) stage a prank at the town carnival, with Roger faking the return of the "Fisherman" killer, with the hook Roger says Ben Willis originally used. However, during the prank, their friend PJ Davis (Clay Taylor) performs a stunt as part of the act. The prank seemingly goes without a hitch, but when they return, they see everyone staring at PJ's body impaled on a pipe. The public believes the Fisherman to be behind it and to cover up what happened, Colby convinces his friends to burn the evidence and make a pact that the secret will die with them. One year passes after the group separates, and Amber returns to town to discover that Colby never left to pursue his scholarship. She leaves the party angry, and goes up to the mountains where she encounters one of the officers who witnessed the accident, Deputy John Haffner (K.C. Clyde). Later that night, Amber awakens to a sound, and receives 50 text messages reading "I know what you did last summer". She drives to Zoe's shack to find her band rehearsing for a concert, and after Amber apologizes for not contacting her, Zoe allows her to sleep there for the night. The next day they find Roger fixing ski-lifts gondolas; he angrily sends them away when they inform him someone knows what happened. Zoe goes to find Colby working as a lifeguard at a public pool; he dismisses her then returns to his post to find "I know what you did last summer" written in the ground. Amber is attacked on a ski-lift by someone wielding the hook, but Colby does not believe her. Later that night, a drunken Roger contemplates suicide while pulling out the hook from the prank, which he had salvaged from the fire. He investigates a noise when he is attacked by the Fisherman, who slits his throat after a chase. Colby goes to Amber and Zoe telling them that he believes them, so they go to warn Roger again but find him dead along with a suicide note and the hook. Deputy Haffner strangely shows up wielding his gun at them, accusing them of the murder, until he reads the suicide note. After their statements, they return to Amber's house to find pictures of them from the high school yearbook sliced up and stuck to the wall reading "SOON". They all stay at Zoe's place again and find Lance Jones (Ben Easter) outside, who shows them a message engraved on his motorbike, and they agree to stay together for safety. Colby goes to the pool to do some laps after his shift, and is hooked in the ankle by the Fisherman, who disappears. The night of Zoe's concert, Amber and Lance stick together while Colby, who is now on crutches, sneaks off to get drunk. The Fisherman swings his hook at Colby but misses; Colby grabs a large butcher knife and stabs the Fisherman in the back, but he appears to be completely unharmed. The Fisherman eventually breaks through a window and hooks Colby in the mouth. Amber and Lance go back to congratulate Zoe but are attacked; Zoe breaks away and is stabbed in the stomach and then thrown over a balcony. As Amber and Lance make their way up to the balcony to find Zoe's corpse, P.J's dad, the sheriff, comes in and finds Amber covered in blood. He assumes they committed the murders, but is pulled into the darkness and hooked to death. Outside, Deputy Haffner, after saying that Roger told him about the accident, arrests Amber and Lance and escorts them to the back of his jeep; in the back lies Zoe's body. The Fisherman appears and makes his way towards Haffner, who fires several times, but the Fisherman does not budge and impales Haffner on a forklift. Amber and Lance get into the car and run the fisherman down, but he immediately gets up and takes his mask off, revealing the decomposed face of Ben Willis, the man who brutally committed the original murders 10 years ago and the other murder spree after the former one's (except Estes because he was killed by Ben's son William Willis). Willis seemingly teleports to the car and tries attacking them, but is cut by a hook Amber was wielding. He then immediately disappears into thin air. Amber and Lance go to get help, speculating that the hook might have an effect on him. They are again attacked by Willis and are chased into a warehouse. In the fight that follows, they make it out, impale Willis in the head and lure him into a thresher, which appears to kill him. A year later, Amber is driving across the desert, talking to Lance as a tire blows out. She stops in the middle of nowhere and waits while she talks to Lance. She stands in the middle of the road, and loses reception. Amber then begins looking around as the camera cycles around her, a flash of Ben Willis is seen behind Amber, the film then cuts to black screen as Amber's scream is cut off by the sling of the hook hearing. Cast *Brooke Nevin as Amber Williams *David Paetkau as Colby Patterson *Torrey DeVitto as Zoe Warner *Ben Easter as Lance Jones *Brittanie Nicole Leary as Kim *Seth Packard as Roger *Clay Taylor as P.J. Davis *Michael Flynn as Sheriff Davis *K.C. Clyde as Sheriff John Hafner *Star LaPoint as Kelly *Don Shanks as Fisherman/Ben Willis *Junior Richard as Lone Performer Body Count * Roger - slashed; killed by Ben * Zoe - stabbed; killed by Ben * Sheriff Paul Jeremiah Davis Sr. - stabbed; killed by Ben * Colby Patterson - stabbed; killed by Ben * Deputy John Hafner - stabbed; killed by Ben * Amber Williams (off-screen) - killed by Ben External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0469111/ I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allmovie.com/work/350504 I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer] at Allmovie |} Category:Films